Two Way Street
by soranamu
Summary: Random cheesy drabbles about various hetero pairings. / Chapter 8/? : PruHun - "Roderich adalah musik—musik yang meninabobokanmu, menawarkan perlindungan. Aku tidak mau itu," Elizabeta menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasa bersalah, lalu melanjutkan, "sementara kau, Gil, kau adalah marabahaya."
1. Flowers of the Field

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street**** © soranamu**

_It's recommended to read the story while listening to the song I put its title below_. _It's so cheesy and pointless you might puke, but just give it a try_, _yeah?_

.

Sore itu, Willem mendapati Kartika sedang duduk di tengah padang bunga dekat rumahnya. Lagi.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu duduk sambil memeluk lutut, sama sekali tak menghiraukan roknya yang nyaris tersingkap, menonton matahari bergerak perlahan menuju belahan lain dunia. Cahaya keemasan matahari sore menimpa rambut hitamnya sementara angin meniupkan kelopak-kelopak _anemone_ ke udara.

Willem menyunggingkan senyum samar, mengagumi betapa cantik dan acuhnya Kartika. Seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu," Willem menempatkan dirinya di sisi Kartika, "aku sudah tidak kaget lagi melihatmu berkeliaran di sini."

"Apa boleh buat, Will," Kartika menoleh padanya, memamerkan cengiran lebar, "hanya tempat ini yang tak dipenuhi tulip. Kau tahu betapa _lelah_nya aku dengan tulip."

"Oke, itu agak menyakitkan."

Kartika terkekeh pelan, tahu bahwa Willem tidak benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Gadis itu meraih tangannya, menautkan jemari di sela jemarinya.

"Lagipula, bunga _anemone_ punya arti yang sangat bagus."

Willem tidak menyahut, berusaha mengatasi sensasi familiar yang menggelitik perutnya ketika Kartika menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Ia tahu benar apa yang gadis itu maksud, dan ia tak perlu lagi bertanya.

Mereka berdua kembali menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan euforia tak beralasan menyesaki dada. Willem menggenggam tangan gadisnya erat dan Kartika memejamkan mata, tersenyum.

.

**Note** : bunga _anemone_ punya banyak arti, tapi yang saya maksud di sini adalah _anemone_ yang berarti 'cinta yang tidak luntur' :D dan, oh, judul fic diambil dari salah satu judul lagu **Kimbra**.

.

_Flowers of the Field – Sky Sailing_


	2. Hey, dear sister, how are you?

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street**** © soranamu**

**JapanTaiwan, AU, Soldier!Kiku**

.

Lepas dari medan perang yang menorehkan luka pada jiwanya, Kiku merasa seolah terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Ia sudah menyaksikan segala kebusukan hati manusia serta merasakan kejamnya dunia _yang sesungguhnya_, dan ia merasa lelah, sangat lelah.

Pada hari dimana akhirnya ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah kelahirannya, Kiku dilingkupi perasaan hangat yang tak asing, membuatnya ingin menangis sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan pegangan dari pilar-pilar keteguhan yang selama ini menopangnya agar ia dapat berdiri tegak. Dan ketika ia mendapati adik perempuannya berdiri menantinya di depan pintu rumah, dengan jemari yang memilin ujung blus merah muda serta senyum penuh kerinduan yang menghiasi wajah, Kiku tak dapat membendung air matanya lebih lama lagi.

"Mei, aku pulang."

Musim demi musim telah berlalu, namun Mei tak sedikitpun berubah. Ia tetap Mei yang ceria dengan cerita dan celoteh antusias yang seolah tak pernah menemukan ujung. Ia tetap Mei yang cantik seperti teratai. Ia tetap Mei yang sederhana, Mei yang selalu setia menunggu kepulangannya.

Ia tetaplah Mei yang tak tercemar oleh kebusukan dunia luar.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kak."

Kiku tak membutuhkan apapun selain pelukan dari adiknya tercinta. Mei adalah satu-satunya obat untuk memulihkan batinnya yang telah lama tersiksa oleh perang. Mei adalah rumah tempatnya pulang.

.

_Steady as She Goes – Sky Sailing_


	3. I'm watching you watch him

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**LietBel **for 

.

Lithuania selalu menonton Belarus mengamati Russia.

Bukannya ia suka melakukannya, hanya saja ia tak punya banyak pilihan. Seluruh atensi dan afeksi Belarus selalu tertuju sepenuhnya pada kakaknya dan Lithuania tak pernah diberi kesempatan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mencintai Belarus dari kejauhan.

Lithuania sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak berhenti saja. Mungkin karena ia menikmati rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan setiap kali dilihatnya mata biru gelap Belarus berbinar ketika memandang kakaknya, atau mungkin karena ia tidak tega menyaksikan gadis itu diam-diam menitikkan air mata pada setiap penolakan yang dilontarkan Russia untuknya.

Pernah suatu kali Lithuania memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya, namun mata Belarus tak sekali pun menatap matanya.

"Aku bermimpi kau mengamatiku, bukan mengamati Russia."

"Kalau begitu, teruslah bermimpi."

Lithuania selalu menonton Belarus mengamati Russia, dan ia tak keberatan karena mungkin saja—_mungkin saja_, suatu saat nanti mimpinya akan jadi nyata.

.

_Watching You Watch Him – Eric Hutchinson_


	4. The pretty sleeping one

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**UKSey **for** Azukihazzle**

**Note **: ini super amat sangat _cheesy_ dan err, tidak ber-plot? Tolong jangan pentung saya oTL

.

Pagi ini England membuka mata dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah Seychelles berbaring di sampingnya, masih terlelap di dalam pelukannya. Di luar sana, langit telah berubah warna; hitam pekat digantikan dengan ungu muda bersemburat jingga. Matahari mulai merajai langit lagi, namun England tetap berbaring tanpa suara, tidak ingin mengusik tidur Seychelles.

England menyentuh helai-helai cokelat muda yang menutupi pipi Seychelles, lalu disampirkannya di belakang telinga gadis itu. Ia membenamkan jari-jari di antara halus rambutnya, menyisirnya perlahan agar Seychelles tidak tersentak bangun. England bisa mendengar tarikan dan hembusan napas Seychelles yang pelan dan teratur. Begitu tenteram, tanpa beban.

Ia masih bernapas. Seychelles masih bernapas. England bersyukur ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bangun dan menemukan Seychelles masih berada di sisinya. Perlahan-lahan England mencondongkan kepala, mencium Seychelles tepat di dahi dan gadis itu pun membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi, Tukang Tidur." Bisik England.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Alis."

Seychelles memasang cengiran lebar di wajah manis mengantuknya dan England tertawa, untuk kali ini mengabaikan olokan gadis itu dan mengantarkan satu kecupan di bibirnya.

.

_Morning Lullabies – Ingrid Michaelson_


	5. The kisses we shared

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**AmeBela** for **Reina Mizura**

.

Ciuman pertama mereka terasa seperti besi berkarat.

Natalia menggigit bibir Alfred hingga berdarah, lalu meninju rusuknya karena telah berani-beraninya mencuri ciuman pertama yang susah payah ia jaga untuk Ivan. Tapi Alfred sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia tahu ciuman itu akan terus membekas dalam ingatan Natalia seperti tumor ganas; menghantui tidurnya, dan suatu saat nanti pasti akan menjalar menggerogoti hatinya.

Ciuman kedua mereka terasa seperti _vodka_.

Natalia mencoba mengobati patah hatinya dengan menenggak bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol karena (lagi-lagi) cintanya ditolak sang kakak.

Alfred, tentunya, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia mencumbu Natalia hingga kepalanya terasa berputar, namun hanya sampai di situ saja. Kacamatanya berakhir patah jadi dua karena ternyata, dalam kondisi mabuk pun Natalia punya cukup tenaga untuk merusak benda-benda.

Ciuman ketiga mereka mulai terasa benar sebagaimana sebuah ciuman seharusnya terasa.

Natalia mungkin tidak akan mau mengaku, tapi Alfred tidak butuh pengakuan apapun karena setelah Natalia akhirnya membalas ciumannya, Alfred sudah bisa membaca isi hatinya.

Dan ciuman mereka yang kesekian kalinya terasa seperti cinta.

Alfred dan Natalia berdiri di altar, disaksikan puluhan pasang mata yang berbahagia untuk mereka. Natalia berbisik _aku benci kau_, tapi bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Alfred tidak dapat menahan cengiran dan ia berkata _aku juga mencintaimu_.

.

**Note** : gaje banget ya hahah(ry mulai chapter ini saya ga akan nyantumin lagu lagi, just because ;; dan oh, buat **Reina Mizura**, maaf ini fail orz


	6. Among the poppies

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**GerBel (Germany/Belgium)** for **fujishuki charlottie**

**Note **: poppies dan childhood friend. Ini gagal total dan gaje haha serius. Nulis Germany dan Belgium itu susah ya orz maaf /cries

.

Laura sedang menjerang air untuk teh ketika jam bandul tua di ruang tengah berdentang dua belas kali. Ia melepas celemek putih gadingnya, lalu menoleh pada kalender yang tergantung di dekat pintu dapur. Tidak salah lagi, hari ini hari Sabtu. Sebentar lagi Ludwig akan datang mengunjunginya, seperti ratusan hari Sabtu sebelumnya.

Dan benar saja, ketika Laura menuangkan sepoci teh hangat ke dalam cangkir-cangkir porselen, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya sebanyak tiga kali. Laura meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di meja makan dengan perlahan, lalu melangkah ringan menuju pintu. Di depan rumah, Ludwig sudah menunggu. Ada sebuket kecil bunga _poppy_ putih di tangannya.

Laura tersenyum menyambutnya, dan Ludwig membalas senyumnya seklias sebelum melangkah masuk, langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Ludwig, entah mengapa terlihat gugup di mata Laura. Laki-laki itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, masih menggenggam buket bunga _poppy_ dengan hati-hati.

"Sedang pergi bersama Kartika—ah, pacarnya," jawab Laura, ikut menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Ludwig, "baik-baik saja, Luddie? Kau terlihat gugup."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ludwig mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap tehnya sebelum melanjutkan, "tetapi, Laura, tidakkah kau pikir kita harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini?"

Laura bergeming, senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. Ia tahu betul kebiasaan apa yang sedang Ludwig bicarakan. Sejak usia mereka sepuluh tahun, Ludwig selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya pada hari Sabtu dan membawakannya bunga _poppy_ (karena Ludwig tahu _poppy_ adalah bunga favoritnya), untuk sekedar mengobrol dan minum teh bersama. Laura yakin suatu saat Ludwig akan berhenti mengunjungi dan membawakannya bunga, namun ia tidak menyangka _suatu saat_ itu adalah hari ini.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena aku, uh, jatuh cinta."

Mengabaikan gemuruh di dadanya, Laura memaksakan seulas senyum, "siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

Ludwig tidak segera menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyodorkan buket bunga _poppy_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Laura berkedip dan menyambutnya, lalu menemukan semburat merah muda yang amat langka menjalari kedua pipi Ludwig. Saat itulah Laura menyadari sesuatu, ada sebuah cincin yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak-kelopak bunga.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Laura, namun ia terawa. Diambilnya cincin itu dan dikenakannya di jari manisnya. Ludwig meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya di bawah meja.

"Aku setuju," Laura tersenyum cerah, menggenggam tangan Ludwig erat.


	7. Platonic love

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**AusHun, AU?**

.

Roderich duduk di pinggir jendela, mengawasi bulan yang menggantung tinggi sementara malam semakin menua. Di atas ranjang tak jauh dari tempatnya melamun, Elizabeta meringkuk di bawah selimut, sepenuhnya sadar, menggigil oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk ulu hati. Bayangan akan hari esok menghantui setiap usahanya memejamkan mata, menjanjikan kebebasan namun juga penuh dengan ancaman ketidakpastian.

Elizabeta menggigit bibir, setengah mati menahan bendungan yang bisa pecah seketika jika ia salah mengatur napas sedikit saja. Di bawah sinar bulan, bisa dilihatnya wajah Roderich yang stagnan, memancarkan ketenangan. Tapi Elizabeta tahu, batinnya pun tengah berperang.

"Besok aku akan pergi." Elizabeta bersuara, memecah keheningan memekakkan yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Aku tahu, Elizabeta," Roderich menyahut tanpa memalingkan muka, "aku tahu."

Jam yang tergantung di dinding melantunkan suara _tik tik tik_ halus, kembali mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka selagi Elizabeta mengatur kalimat di dalam otaknya. Ia hanya ingin Roderich memandangnya, merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut dan bergelung bersamanya.

Untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku masih mencintaimu," cetus Elizabeta, "hanya saja, rasa cintaku sudah bermutasi. Cinta platonik, tapi ia masih tetap rasa cinta."

Akhirnya Roderich menoleh memandangnya. Sinar bulan menari-nari di mata ungunya. Ia menghela napas panjang, seakan telah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya.

"Benar," katanya, seolah maklum, lalu menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring berhadapan dengan Elizabeta, "sepenuhnya platonik. Aku pun begitu, kurasa."

Elizabeta akhirnya tersenyum, ada setitik air di ujung matanya. Mereka berdua jatuh tertidur ketika otak mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk memutar ulang kenangan-kenangan. Dan mereka tidak berpelukan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Esok paginya, Roderich terbangun dan menemukan cincin Elizabeta tergeletak murung di atas meja, ditinggal pergi oleh sang nona.


	8. We're both mad, madly in love

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Two Way Street © soranamu**

**PruHun, AU**

**Note **: _mostly dialogue_, dan ini semacam berhubungan dengan chapter sebelumnya ehe

.

Elizabeta menopang dagu, memandang langit di luar sana—matahari belum menumpahkan sinarnya dan dunia masih didominasi oleh warna biru tua, pucat dan dingin. Kaca jendela mobil sengaja ia turunkan, memberi izin bagi angin untuk menari bersama rambut panjangnya selagi mobil melaju melintasi jalan asing yang panjang dan tak jelas akan berujung dimana.

Di samping Elizabeta, Gilbert menyetir sambil bersiul pelan mengikuti alunan nada sebuah lagu lama yang dikumandangkan radio tua di dasbor, tak menangkap gestur gelisah yang sedari tadi diumbar Elizabeta, membuat perempuan itu sedikit dongkol.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" Elizabeta akhirnya bertanya.

"Entahlah," jawab Gilbert ringan, "Nebraska, Bristol, Antigua, luar angkasa, bawah laut, kemanapun yang kau mau."

"Maksudmu," sahut Elizabeta tak sabar, tak habis pikir dengan respon santai Gilbert, "kau tidak punya rencana?"

"Ayolah, Liz, apa serunya merencanakan rute petualanganmu? Santai sedikit, biarkan waktu yang menuntun, biarkan pikiranmu menerka-nerka. Percaya saja padaku, aku ini kan hebat."

Gilbert tertawa lebar dan Elizabeta memutar bola mata. Bersama Gilbert, semuanya berjalan spontan dan mengalir begitu saja, apa adanya. Tak pernah ada rencana yang dipikirkan secara matang, tak ada ancang-ancang, semuanya serba impulsif. Berbeda dengan Roderich yang teratur dan penuh perhitungan.

Memikirkan tentang Roderich, Elizabeta bertanya-tanya apakah mantan suaminya itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan cincin yang ia telantarkan di meja.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali saja?"

Elizabeta menangkap nada cemas di dalam suara Gilbert, dan fakta itu membuatnya tersenyum geli. Gilbert pasti khawatir Elizabeta bakal berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk kembali di saat-saat terakhir.

"Tidak, Gilbert, aku memilih ikut denganmu."

"Roderich punya semua yang kau butuhkan," debat Gilbert, matanya tidak lepas dari jalanan di depan.

"Roderich adalah musik—musik yang meninabobokanmu, menawarkan perlindungan. Aku tidak mau itu," Elizabeta menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasa bersalah, lalu melanjutkan, "sementara kau, Gil, kau adalah marabahaya."

"Dan kau hidup untuk menantang marabahaya?"

"Aku mungkin sudah gila," Elizabeta mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum samar, "jadi kurasa Roderich berhak mendapatkan perempuan waras."

Gilbert tertawa. Keras, lama, dan terdengar begitu lega. Tangannya yang bebas merangkul bahu Elizabeta, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Elizabeta akhirnya tersenyum lebar, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Gilbert. Mereka berdua berguncang-guncang lembut di dalam mobil, menyaksikan matahari menyembul dari ufuk timur, menjadi pengingat bahwa ada jalan panjang yang harus mereka tempuh.

"Perempuan sinting untuk laki-laki sinting," Gilbert _nyengir_, "kedengarannya hebat."

Dan Elizabeta tertawa lepas.


End file.
